


Greet, Great? Grit?

by Lomiashi



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomiashi/pseuds/Lomiashi
Summary: Fang ignored the greetings, all of them.





	Greet, Great? Grit?

_“Hello!”_

A simple greeting could be heard. It sounded cheerful and kind of disgusting. Because it would always be said with forced-high note. And never forget the foolish smile that was be carved on _the person_’s face. It was as disgusting as his greeting. Fang would ignore it and continue his previous activity.

Just like now, he was reading his book, trying to focus again, ignoring the fact that someone wanted to talk with him. It was something that should he do at all. Caring about the greeting would waste his time. Even though Fang really wanted to reply it, but he shouldn’t.

Fortunately, something that he read was being very interesting. It made him forget the previous desire. Although the book was a biography, but Fang enjoyed it. His gaze couldn’t be averted from the book. He really enjoyed it and it was an good alert. Fang might be happy when realizes it later.

_“Helloooo!!”_

Even when he got another greeting with a tone which higher than before, Fang didn’t care. His soul and mind sinked in everything which he was reading now. A thin smile carved on his face while his eyes were moving from word to word. His intuition to ignore the greeting with read a book was right. He should do it again next time.

_“Hello, hellooo!! Fang, hellooo!!”_

Because he would always get the greeting when he decided to ignore all of them.

Replying the greeting must be stopped that disgusting action from _the person_. But Fang should take a risk when he did. And he would never want to do it. Avoiding the risk was better than facing it. He still wanted himself to always be okay.

The greeting couldn’t be heard again until Fang finished his activity. It was good. He closed the book and took a deep breath while closing his eyes, trying to maintain the calm mood in his heart. Unfortunately, his chest felt hurt all of a sudden. He felt it again, the regretness because ignored all of the greetings. It would always end like this. Even though today was better than yesterday, he could really ignore all of them. But still, Fang couldn’t decieve himself.

It really hurted him alot. Fang felt like can’t take a breath freely. A frown could be seen on his brow, trying hard to hold the sudden feeling. His grip on the book tightened, another attempt. He should take the responsibility of this. Moreover it was his fault, all of the hurting feeling, all of the greeting which he heard, it was him who causing all of them.

“... My imagination is being wilder. Tch, I should visit the therapy ... again.”

Because the greetings were just his imagination. The reason why he should ignore and never reply it. If he did, Fang would end up talking with _the person _who didn’t exist. It wasn’t good for his mental health.

It was happening for two years until now. And Fang felt like will be crazy. But the miracle was blessing him. He could still do everything with the imagination. Still, it would drive him crazy someday if he do nothing.

Feeling better after took a long sigh, Fang stood up and walked away from the window, the place where he read his book was.

“Ah...” The tears could be seen on the corner of his eyes while putting the book back in the wardrobe, suddenly remembering something. His hand was still touching the edge of the book. Spacing out with an empetiness in his pair of red eyes. Every detail of _the person_ flashed in his mind, which would never be forgotten by him. Even though the last time they met was two years ago. “You.. really shared your crazieness to me, Taufan.”

Just by saying _the person_’s name, it hurted him again for nth time. He was questioning. Why was he being as emotional as this just because a person? They might be had so many happy memories together in the past. But why? He just felt quite happy, not excessive at all. Even everything he had was a thin smile in the back days.

But, Fang wanted to hear his greetings, to see his foolish smile, to be disturbed by him, everything about Taufan and his own self. He wanted all of them so bad. Even though he couldn’t get it. Now, tomorrow and forever. He couldn’t. And Fang couldn’t deny that fact, but started crying in silence over the overwhelming sadness.

“... Hi, Taufan.”

.

.

.

.

.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sinned because hurted my precious boy


End file.
